1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge, which can be detached from or attached to a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming process. Then, as examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, electrophotographic printers (for example, a laser beam printer, an LED printer, etc.), a facsimile machine, a word processor, and the like are included.
In addition, the process cartridge is a cartridge that is made by integrating charging means, developing means, or cleaning means, which are process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive body, and enables this cartridge to be detached from or attached to a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Furthermore, the process cartridge is a cartridge that is made by integrating at least one of charging means, developing means, and cleaning means, which are process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive body, and enables the cartridge to be detached from or attached to a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and a cartridge that is made by integrating at least developing means, which is process means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive body, and enables the cartridge to be detached from or attached to a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, what is adopted in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process is a process cartridge system where an electrophotographic photosensitive body and process means acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive body are made to be a cartridge by being integrated, and this cartridge is enabled to be attached to or detached from a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Since it is possible to maintain the apparatus by a user without maintenance personnel according to this process cartridge system, it is possible to increase operability sharply. Then, this process cartridge system is widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
In addition, in recent years, products where a memory (memory element) storing various service information and process information is installed in each cartridge are realized. In the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, by utilizing the memory information in this cartridge, image quality and maintenability of the cartridge are further enhanced. Then, there are some elements, each of which is performing electric communication with a memory of a cartridge by being electrically connected to a connector provided in a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
However, if a conventional contact type connector is used, in order to realize a secured electrical connection, there is a possibility that the communication structure of a main body of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a contact portion of memory in a cartridge may become complicated.
The present invention is made in view of the unsolved problems of conventional technology.